Struan and Orips
by Gakuen Hetalia
Summary: Written by Chibi One-san and frube. All about Struan and Orips' life in and out of Gakuen Hetalia. I do not own Hetalia or the charactets.
1. Struan & Orips

Struan meets America at the town hall.

"Yes, so you're the dude adopting my pet?" America asks.

"Yes, I'm wondering what animal could eat that much?" Struan says.

"Well meet Orips"

Orips appears from behind America.

"Is this your wife?" Struan asks.

"DUDE! I have taste, this is my pet dragon Orips" America tells him.

"Looks like a person"

"It's a long story and I get pretty board saying it so I won't tell you"

"Right"

"Fridge gone" Orips tells America.

"I hid it, after replacing it for the seventh time" America tells him.

"Really?" Struan says.

"Who you?" Orips asks Struan.

"I'm Struan"

"You'll be staying with him... for... ever" America tells Orips.

"Me Orips"

"Nice to meet you Orips" Struan says.

"Hi" Orips says.

"So you're just giving her?" Struan asks America.

"I don't know if it's a him or her but yes" America says.

"And...?"

"Nothing I'm off and Struan?"

"Yes?"

"Stock the cupboards"

Struan looks slightly confused.

America gently pushes Orips out and waves as he leaves.

"Right time to go to your new home" Struan says.

"Yay!" Orips cheers.

Struan gets into his car, big and flashy Ferrari, "come on"

Orips climbs in. Struan hits the accelerator and speeds off.

"Weeeeeeee" Orips cheers.

Struan speeds down the single track road to his house and does a 180' to stop in front of his "That is how to do it" Struan says.

"Dizzy but fun" Orips says.

Struan smiles and gets out, walks to his front door. Orips follows.

"Welcome home" Struan opens the door to a massive open plan house with bits and bobs of machines everywhere.

"Ooooh" Orips says wide eyed.

"I got this thanks to a job I did with the president of the USA" Struan tells Orips.

"President... what that?"

"It's the head of America's country"

"Oh"

"Make yourself comfy, what you can see is yours just don't eat anything without asking"

"Okay" Orips runs to the sofa and sits down.

"Look at this" Struan turns on the massive plasma screen.

"Coooool"

"Come on I have one more thing to show you"

Orips follows Struan. Struan opens an elevator and holds the door for Orips and he walks through. Struan holds the 0 button even though they are on floor 0.

"Why hold button?" Orips asks.

Struan just grins as the door closes and the elevator goes into free fall.

"Weeeeeee" Orips cheers.

The elevator slows to a stop and the doors open.

"Hey Japan" Struan says.

"Konichiwa Struan-kun" Japan says.

"This is our new pet dragon, Orips" Struan says.

"Konichiwa" Japan says.

"Hi" Orips says.

"This is the tech basement" Struan tells Orips.

"Cooool"

"What you working on?" Struan walks over to Japan.

"Just a rittre robot" Japan tells him.

"Nice, analogue or... sorry, Orips this is Japan, my assistant... sorry friend" Struan tells Orips.

"He like America?" Orips asks.

"Do you?" Struan asks Japan.

"As a friend yes but that is arr" Japan tells him.

"No, like America, special person" Orips says.

"Yes Japan is a country, one who is good with tech" Struan tells Orips.

"Coooool"

"Hold still"

"Okay"

Struan pulls something that looks like a gun and injects Orips with a chip (with teleporter)

"Ow" Orips cries.

"Sorry, now you can teleport and we know where you are all the time, like me and Japan, look" Struan pulls a laptop over.

It shows a map of the base with three dots labelled with their names.

"When did you do that?!" Japan asks.

"Er... in your... sleep" Struan tells him.

"You did WHAT?!"

"Never mind, just carry on with what you were doing"

Japan walks off muttering something in Japanese.

"He gets a bit grouchy occasionally" Struan tells Orips.

"He does?" Orips asks.

"Come on, let's get some lunch" Struan walks to the elevator.

"Okay... Japan come? Maybe make him happier?"

"No he prefers to be alone"

"Oh. Okay"

They go to the kitchen.

"Go ahead, eat anything that is edible" Struan tells Orips.

"YAY!" Orips picks up a tub of chocolate ice cream and some maple syrup.

Struan makes himself a sandwich with indescribable ingredients. Orips mixes the ice cream and maple syrup together.

"Nice, I do that on a daily basis" Struan says.

Orips gets a spoon and starts eating, "nom nom time!"

"Yep" Struan takes a big bite from his sandwich.

Orips has a messy face, "Japan no eat?"

"Sometimes, like I said anything EDIBLE"

"Okay, he mad anyway"

"No chance of him eating while mad"

Orips offers some to Struan.

"Yeah, why not" Struan takes a massive spoonful.

"America no like it" Orips says.

"America only like things made of wood chips"

Orips giggles, "He no like fridge be eaten"

"Good luck eating that fridge it's made from unobtainium"

"Smell yucky"

"What?"

"Fridge, no eat it"

"Well decomposing bod-... forget it"

"Okay"

"Orips how about you go help Japan, see if he's less grumpy?"

"Okay!"  
Orips heads back down and finds Japan looking over some blue prints. He looks calmer. They hear laughter from the shadows.

"Who is there?" Japan asks.

"Who is asking? The voice asks.

Japan reaches for his katana.

"Don't do that my friend" a small red pointer is aimed at Japan's forehead.

Japan stops.

"Red... dot?" Orips says.

"I see you have a new friend, looks human but obviously not, I'd like to know how he works... inside" the voice says.

Orips runs over to Japan, "no! Belong to Struan now"

"That is why I want to open you up, to see what he's interested in now a days" they throw something at Japan.

Japan catches it. More things come flying, too many to catch and Japan gets knocked out.

"Japan?" Orips says.

"Hahahahahaha..." the voice laughs.

Upstairs.

"What is taking Orips so long?" Struan heads for the elevator and goes down; "Japan!"

Japan wakes up and sits up, rubbing his head

"Japan! What happened?" Struan asks.

"I do not know someone came and... where is Orips-san?" Japan asks.

"I sent him to see you"

"And he was here Struan-kun but..." Japan is trying to remember what happened.

"Good thing with those trackers" Struan pulls out a smart phone, "come on"

Japan picks up his katana.

They arrive at a small warehouse

"Nice place, why Orips is here is beyond me though. Japan?" Struan says.

"He said he wanted to see what was inside him... does anyone have a grudge against you?" Japan asks.

"A lot of people... can't remember most of them" Struan laughs awkwardly, "let's go in"

"That is very herpfur" Japan follows Struan in.

"You who... anyone here?" Struan calls.

"Orips-san?" Japan calls.

"Nice to hear your voice again brother" the voice says.

"Traylan! Dude you look a mess" Struan says.

"Shut it or you're little girlfriend gets it" Traylan says.

"HE is a guy"

"Wha? That would explain the..."

"Come on just give him back"

"Struan! Japan! Help!" Orips calls.

"No!" Traylan snaps.

"Why?" Struan asks.

"I have something you don't and can never have with this" Traylan holds up a scalpel, "one knick of the jugular and its bed time for your little dragon friend"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm jealous of you; I want to have what you have"

"We can't have it at the same time"

"Suppose not, guess I'll have to kill you"

"Huh?"

Traylan throws the knife which catches Struan's shoulder and blood comes pouring out.

"What! You seriousry wish to kirr your own brother?" Japan asks.

"I suppose you're right... I should kill you too" Traylan pulls out a gun and starts firing.

Struan throws himself behind a box. Japan does the same.

Traylan pulls out a rocket launcher, "should I kill the Asian… or the bastard first?" he moves the pointer between both boxes.

"I hope you have an idea" Japan says to Struan.

"Just for that, the first is for you" Traylan says.

"I hate my good intentions" Struan says under his breath. He stands up, "don't kill him, it's me you want"

"No, no hurt Struan!" Orips cries.

"Fine you have your way Struan!" Traylan points it at Struan.

Struan braces for impact as Traylan fires, almost a direct hit.

"Is he died?" Traylan says.

"Struan-kun!" Japan says.

"STRUAN!" Orips calls.

"H-he's died… HE'D DIED! YES finally I can have what I deserve" Traylan yells.

Orips starts crying. Japan gets his katana ready.

"You're next" Traylan points his gun at Japan.

"Who's next?" Struan asks, blood pouring from all parts of his body, but still swinging his sword over his shoulder.

"How?!" Traylan asks.

"It's a long story, one you were part of!"

"I thought it was a lie… I WILL KILL YO-" before Traylan can finish Struan has struck him down.

"Yay. You alive!" Orips cheers.

Struan coughs up blood, "barely"

"Do not push yourserf Struan-kun" Japan says.

"Let's go to a hospital, I think I can get up there" Struan says.

"If you are sure you can" Japan says.

Struan teleports them to a hospital.

A few days later, Japan and Orips visit Struan at the hospital.

"I don't know why they are keeping me? I heal faster than most and should be at home by now" Struan moans.

"They just wanted to be sure but I did overhear the nurses say they are thinking of retting you go today" Japan tells him.

"Thank god, it's boring here, and I'm missing you two" Struan says.

"I miss you too" Orips says.

"I made sure he did not eat anything important" Japan tells him.

"Are you sure? Did he eat anything in the basement? Could have been an experiment?" Struan asks.

"I am sure; I did not ret Orips-san out of my sight" Japan tells him.

"Only eat food" Orips tells him.

Struan laughs. He is discharged from the hospital later that day.

Struan arrives at the basement.

"Japan?" Struan calls.

"No here, went to… school" Orips tells him.

"Why are you down here then? Go upstairs I'll be there in a minuet, just got to get the spring I lent to Japan"

"Okay" Orips picks up the toy he was trying to fix then leaves.

"Where is it… hmmmmm… there" he yanks it from a machine, it the creeks and Struan pulls a face… and nothing happens, "phew"

Struan walks and knocks out the cable to the magnet with drops on the reactor.

"Damn"

The reactor explodes sending him miles from there.

"Was not me!" Orips calls from upstairs.

Struan returns later singed in places, "don't say anything… damn forgot the spring"

He heads out again. Orips shrugs and continues to try and fix his toy without making a mess.

Struan returns, "Explosives… what strange people"

Japan is helping Orips fix his toy"  
"Why he leave?" Orips asks.

"I am not sure Orips-kun, maybe he wishes to teach elsewhere" Japan tells him.

"Who said what now?" Struan asks.

"Konichiwa Struan-kun, I was just terring orips one of the teachers is reaving our school" Japan tells him.

"Perfect timing, I've got a teaching degree" Struan says.

"What is that?" Orips asks.

"It means I can work at a school" Struan tells him.

"Oh" Orips says.

"You are thinking of reparcing him?" Japan asks.

"Yep, I'm not made of money, I've got to get a job" Struan says.

"I was not going to say anything as it is your own responsibirity to do that" Japan tells Struan.

"What Japan said" Orips says.

"You just said something" Struan sniggers.

Japan sighs, "Just prease do not cause any troubre, I have to herp China with some homework rater"

Struan turns up at the school.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Japan asks.

"Why not?" Struan asks.

"It is just... nothing"

"Look cute girl" Orips says, pointing at China.

"Uuuh… I think that's a dude?" Struan says.

"Why he wearing dress?"

"Maybe it is a girl?"

"No, he is my brother China and as to why he is wearing a dress… I am not sure" Japan says.

"… oh" Struan says.

"The head master's office is down the harr" Japan tells Struan.

They head inside.

Struan enters the Headmaster's office, "hello?"

"Hello may I help you?" the Headmaster asks.

"I heard there was a vacancy for a job?"

"Yes there will be, I take it you have come to apply for it?"

"Yes, why do you have someone else in mind?"

"Not at the moment, in fact you're the first person to apply for the position"

"Well I heard it from a pupil that a man had left and I thought this would be a good opportunity to put my teaching qualification to use"

"I see, I won't ask which pupil said this. Do you have your references with you Mr. ...?"

"Peat, Struan Peat and I have not yet been employed so the only reference I have is from family"

"You seem confident enough and we do need a replacement soon... I will start you off on a trail bases, if I like your work then you will be given the job and don't worry Mr. Peat, you will be paid during this period"

"Thank you; you will not regret this decision… I hope"

"As do I, you can start on Monday"

"C'ya then" Struan heads out.

"How did it go?" Japan asks.

"Monday, if I like it he'll give it to me" Struan tells him.

"That is good news"

"Back to the house, gotta sort my wardrobe, can't go to school and look like one of the pupils"

"That wourd be a good idea"  
China appears back in his normal clothes.

"Sorry I am late, I had some… things to take care of aru" China says.

"Japan, haven't you got to do something" Struan nod's at China.

"I... do?" Japan asks.  
China looks confused.

"Weren't you going to help China with homework?" Struan asks.

"Yes, that is why he is here" Japan says.

"Who are you? I think I have seen you before, aru" China asks.

"I'll be your new teacher by Monday" Struan tells him.

"O-okay that was quick, aru"

"I Orips and I... um..."

"Dragon?" Struan says.

"I know that" Orips says.

"Okay, aru" China says.

"History homework?" Japan says.

"Yes... right... I guess I will see you Monday, aru" China says to Struan.

"C'ya Monday" Struan says.

Japan and China leave.

"He say aru a lot" Orips giggles, "aru, aru, aru!"

"Don't mock people or I'll mock the fact you sound like a six year old" Struan threatens.

"I stop now, no do that!" Orips says.

"Okay, ice cream?"

"YAY!"

Struan teleports them back to the house.

"What flavour?" Struan asks.

"Um... strawberry please!" Orips says.

"Hmmmmm, strawberry swirl with eight chopped strawberries on top and as much ice cream as you can eat, you're making me jealous" he makes it.

Orips giggles, "thank you!"

Struan makes himself a chocolate variation.


	2. Struan's new job

Struan arrives at the basement.

"Japan?" Struan calls.

"No here, went to… school" Orips tells him.

"Why are you down here then? Go upstairs I'll be there in a minuet, just got to get the spring I lent to Japan"

"Okay" Orips picks up the toy he was trying to fix then leaves.

"Where is it… hmmmmm… there" he yanks it from a machine, it the creeks and Struan pulls a face… and nothing happens, "phew"

Struan walks and knocks out the cable causing the magnet to drop on the reactor.

"Damn"

The reactor explodes sending him miles from there.

"Was not me!" Orips calls from upstairs.

Struan returns later singed in places, "don't say anything… damn forgot the spring"

He heads out again. Orips shrugs and continues to try and fix his toy without making a mess.

Struan returns, "Explosives… what strange people"

Japan is helping Orips fix his toy"  
"Why he leave?" Orips asks.

"I am not sure Orips-kun, maybe he wishes to teach ersewhere" Japan tells him.

"Who said what now?" Struan asks.

"Konichiwa Struan-kun, I was just terring Orips-kun one of the teachers is reaving our school" Japan tells him.

"Perfect timing, I've got a teaching degree" Struan says.

"What is that?" Orips asks.

"It means I can work at a school" Struan tells him.

"Oh" Orips says.

"You are thinking of reparcing him?" Japan asks.

"Yep, I'm not made of money, I've got to get a job" Struan says.

"I was not going to say anything as it is your own responsibirity to do that" Japan tells Struan.

"What Japan said" Orips says.

"You just said something" Struan sniggers.

Japan sighs, "Just prease do not cause any troubre, I have to herp China with some homework rater"

Struan turns up at the school.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Japan asks.

"Why not?" Struan asks.

"It is just... nothing"

"Look cute girl" Orips says, pointing at China.

"Uuuh… I think that's a dude?" Struan says.

"Why he wearing dress?"

"Maybe it is a girl?"

"No, he is my brother China and as to why he is wearing a dress… I am not sure" Japan says.

"… oh" Struan says.

"The head master's office is down the harr" Japan tells Struan.

They head inside.

Struan enters the Headmaster's office, "hello?"

"Hello may I help you?" the Headmaster asks.

"I heard there was a vacancy for a job?"

"Yes there will be, I take it you have come to apply for it?"

"Yes, why do you have someone else in mind?"

"Not at the moment, in fact you're the first person to apply for the position"

"Well I heard it from a pupil that a man had left and I thought this would be a good opportunity to put my teaching qualification to use"

"I see, I won't ask which pupil said this. Do you have your references with you Mr. ...?"

"Peat, Struan Peat and I have not yet been employed so the only reference I have is from family"

"You seem confident enough and we do need a replacement soon... I will start you off on a trail bases, if I like your work then you will be given the job and don't worry Mr. Peat, you will be paid during this period"

"Thank you; you will not regret this decision… I hope"

"As do I, you can start on Monday"

"C'ya then" Struan heads out.

"How did it go?" Japan asks.

"Monday, if I like it he'll give it to me" Struan tells him.

"That is good news"

"Back to the house, gotta sort my wardrobe, can't go to school and look like one of the pupils"

"That wourd be a good idea"  
China appears back in his normal clothes.

"Sorry I am late, I had some… things to take care of aru" China says.

"Japan, haven't you got to do something" Struan nod's at China.

"I... do?" Japan asks.  
China looks confused.

"Weren't you going to help China with homework?" Struan asks.

"Yes, that is why he is here" Japan says.

"Who are you? I think I have seen you before, aru" China asks.

"I'll be your new teacher by Monday" Struan tells him.

"O-okay that was quick, aru"

"I Orips and I... um..."

"Dragon?" Struan says.

"I know that" Orips says.

"Okay, aru" China says.

"History homework?" Japan says.

"Yes... right... I guess I will see you Monday, aru" China says to Struan.

"C'ya Monday" Struan says.

Japan and China leave.

"He say aru a lot" Orips giggles, "aru, aru, aru!"

"Don't mock people or I'll mock the fact you sound like a six year old" Struan threatens.

"I stop now, no do that!" Orips says.

"Okay, ice cream?"

"YAY!"

Struan teleports them back to the house.


	3. Land of the Dragons

it's a cool summer morning. Struan has just gotten up and as he is making breakfast when he hears a loud thud. he heads to Orips' room to find him still asleep, one foot on the bed and the rest of him on the floor. Struan sneeks right up next to him and shouts in a lout sharp voice, "ORIPS!"

Orips jolts up and screams. Struan is in stitches on the floor.

Orips starts hitting Struan with his pillow, "not funny, not funny!"

Struan finaly composes himself, "don't you remember you'r coming with me today for you're work experiance"

Orips stops, "I help you today" he ushers Struan out, "need to change!"

"All right, you've got five minutes bafore I head off, I'll pack you some breakfast"

"Okay, okay, go!"

Struan heads back to the kitchen and makes a tone of sandwitches. Orips appears playing with a pair of goggles he has around his neck.

"You took five minets just to put on a pair of goggles?" Struan asks.

"No, I changed, no big t-shirt" Orips refers to his change of clothes.

"Right~ you ready?" Orips nods.

Struan teleports them to a tall thretening building in a vast, near endless desert, "now Orips I want you to wait here, I'm just going to get my job for the day okay?"

"Okay" Orips says.

Struan heads inside and returns a short while later, "I hate that guy, but without him we'd have no sandwitches to eat, or anything for that matter"

"Job done now?" Orips asks.

"No, I just found out what the job is for the day, we have to go ... oh dear"

"What is it?"

"We have to go to the land where you're kind come from, the land of the dragons" Struan quicly adds, "dum, dum, duuuuuuuum" and laughs a little.

"We going to China?"

"Well it's in China, but essentially yes"

"I go overseas, yay!"

"Do you know were we are?"

"... desert?"

"Right to China I think, but we can't tell China we're there"

"Okay"

Struan teleportrs them to a small alley somewere in China. Struan heads into the shop closely followed by Orips.

"I hear this is the place to come to find dragons?" Struan says.

"Who are you, what do you want?" the shop keeper asks.

"I'd say a passing tourist but you'd say thay are a myth" Struan says.

The keeper is deep in tought for a moment before saying, "what are you looking for?"

"The oldest and strongest... Esildor" Struan tells him.

"No fortune cookie?" Orips asks.

"Orips try not to touch anything, you might have to pay for it" Struan warns.

The keeper searches some papers before saying, "two kilometers south of here"

"Thanks" Straun says.

"Bye bye" Orips has his hands behind his back.

Struan leaves with Orips and the keeper continues what he was doing before.

"What ever happens next remember you are not like the other dragons, you're better than them and they know this" Struan tells Orips.

"I know" Orips says.

Struan teleports them to an area that looks like an arena but with no sign of life.

"3... 2..." before Struan can finish six dragons have began to climb the other side of the walls, "try not to say anything okay?" Orips nods. Struan says in a loud voice, "DO NOT WORRY, I AM NOT JUST 'ANOTHER TOURIST' I WISH TO SPPEK WITH ESILDOR!"

The dragons confer for a moment before calling something. Moments later a larger more bony and spiky dragon appears, he was almost draging himself through the large entrance.

"Who dares disturb me, I haven't had lunch yet" Esildor demands.

Orips' tummy growls a little, "ssshh"

"Ah finaly a dragon that speaks English, I need something of yours but I can't say what it is in front of my friend or you're colleagues"

"Really~... what will you give us in return?" Esildor asks.

Struan thinks for a moment before saying, "you can study my friend for as long as it takes to retrieve the item"

"What interest would we have in another human, even one with wings?" Esildor asks.

"This is no human, I will not tell you how he was created nor how strong he can be but I assure you his power dwarfs even yours" Struan turns to Orips, "don't worry they aren't allowed to hurt one of their own"

Esildor whinges a little, "fine go and take you 'item' but you will not know it's location"

"Fine" Struan says.

"Oh yeah... no pokey" Orips says to the dragons.

"C'ya in a minute Orips, try not to eat them" Struan waves as he exits the arena.

"Yeah, yeah" Orips says.

"Now, what do you know of yourself, are you a dragon?" Esildor asks.

Orips shrugs.

"I see, you know you don't belong with the humans, thay are dangerous and unpredictable

and their boundary increase every day" Esildor says.

"I knowy that"

"So why do you stay with them?"

"I is Struan's friend and Struan is my friend"

"Frendship is a human trait, trust is stronger with dragons than humans"

"I know friendship when I see it and I trust Struan"

"You know he has just sold you to us, he has gone to cash in his prize from us and you're just dead weight"

"No he has not" Orips says calmly, "why you wish for me to leave him?"

"It is not us wanting you to leave him, he has left you, where is this man you trust so much, gone to steal our treasure" Esildor tells him.

"I know Struan, he no leave me"

"Do you know this man, he works for a man you've never seen, in a place far from home, tell me now, do you know this man?"

"Why ask me such things? Why not trust my judgement?"

"You have not grown like most dragons and have not learned the lessons you should have and now you are so misled you do not recognise help when it is offered"

"No, you are wrong. you do not know me! Struan will come back, you see"

"We will wait and see"

Hours pass and Orips slowly loses hope.

"He has not come for you" Esildor says.

"He... he will come... he will" Orips says.

"Here is a safe havon for dragons, there are hundreds here living in peace, not having to worry about the threat of those wretched humans"

"But I half human! I no belong here"

"You only look human, it dose not stop you being a dragon"

"I no care! STRUAN!"

"Who said my name?!" Struan asks holding a small crystal.

"The heart of the Sitadel, it was hidden far to well for any human to find" Esildor says.

"Obviusly not"

Orips runs to Struan, "they try to make me leave you"

"What, I said study not kidnap, right time to teach you guys a lesson me thinks" Struan says.

"You will pay for this!" Esildor takes a fighting stance.

"Orips if you please" Struan holds out his hand.

Orips happily turns into a sword. Esildors eyes fill with dread as the other dragons try to escape before struan does what his sword is thretaning to do.

"What... is this?" Esildor asks.

"This is why Orips can dwarf you, he has friends" Struan swings the sword once and a small red line appers all along the dragons before opening up and spliting in two.

Struan collapses after using too must of his power.

Orips turns back, "Sturan?!"

Struan checks the clock, "still time..."

"Time for what?" Orips asks.

Struan just grins and teleports them to a formal looking office, "there you go" he throws the stone on the table.

"You need a hospital" Deitry says.

"If I had gone to one, I would have lost our bet, look" Struan points at the clock, "11:36 you said if i finish before 12 you'd give me £1,000 cogh it up"

"I hate you" Deitry hands him a bundle of cash.

"I know, so when do I expect to be paid?"

Deitry just glares at him and says, "soon, now get out before I'm forced to cause you bodily harm"

Struan grins and teleports them to a hospital.


	4. Tama

"Hey Orips?" Struan says.  
"Yes?" Orips asks, not bothering to look up from the 3DS he's playing.  
"You know Japan has practically left us and all?"  
"Yes, I miss him"  
"Well what if we start recruting for a replacement?"  
"Okay"  
"You wana help make adverts?"  
Orips puts his game down, "okay!"  
Later after puting out adverts on lamposts they hire a small room in the local town hall to interview people.  
"Now we wait" Struan says.  
"Okay!" Orips says before returning to his game.  
A few minets pass before the first person knocks on the door.  
"Come in!" Struan calls.  
The person enters looking a bit bewildered.  
"So why do you think you should have the job?" Struan asks.  
"I'm just a cleaner, why are you in here?" the man asks.  
"We hired the room for the day?" Struan tells him.  
He grins and says, "the room YOU hired is down the hall"  
Struan faceplams and packs up his stuff. Orips follows still playing Kingdom Hearts 3D.  
"Sorry" Struan says.  
As thay head down the corridor the see a group of people waiting outside the room, "sorry guys a small mix up with the room. Give us a sec'"  
Orips almost walks into the wall.  
"Well done" Struan says.  
"Very funny" Orips says, unamused.  
"It was"  
They set up and ask for the first person.  
"I think I should get this job 'cause every other job I've asked for said no" the first person says.  
"You clearly miss the concept of an interview, NEXT!" Struan says.  
A short large woman enters next and says, "I think I should get this job 'cause it's the only job I've found that has enough pay to buy that fancy mansion at the top of the hill in a year"  
"NEXT!" Struan yells.  
"Need megaphone?" Orips asks, clearing out his ears.  
A tall lanky man says, "I think I'd be good at this job because it has something to do with signs, and I love signs"  
"It's science not signs" Struan tells him.  
"Oh, that's the other job isn't it" the man says.  
Orips face palms.  
Struan ushers him out, "looks like there is no one in the area with the right experties" he starts packing away.  
Outside the room is a young man with purple hair talking to the janitor.  
"Are we the only people in the area that know magic and that is real?" Struan asks.  
"I know of its excistence" the purple hair man says.  
"What?" Struan asks.  
"Sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut" he fiddles with his high tech goggles and sighs, "so Mr. janitor what did you want me to do again?"  
"No continue, you're the best person I've seen today just with that one sentance"  
"Oh well I believe what you said is true"  
"What did I say, just so you didn't hear me wrong"  
"That magic is real, isn't that what you said? I did a paper at school on it... but not many believed me even with all the evidence... they told me magic and science could never live side by side and magic didn't excist"  
"You have a lot to learn my friend, mister janitor I'm afraid you just lost an apprentice, hold your breath please"  
"Okay?"  
Struan teleports Orips, his new assistant and himself to the basement lab at his house.  
"You own this?" the young man asks.  
"This is the basement, sorry if it looks a bit lived in, the last guy still hasn't propelry moved out" Struan tells him.  
"No this is amazing"  
"If you think this is amazing wait till you see Orips when he's very hungry"  
"You mean the little boy playing the 3DS?"  
"Not exactly a boy, a bit complicated but he's actualy a dragon"  
"Wow, that is amazing"  
"No know his name" Orips says.  
"That's a point I'm struan that is Orips and you are...?" Struan asks.  
"My name is Tama"  
"Tama nice to meat you, now pay, anything below one million a week is that okay?"  
"H-how much? I-I never t-thought anyone w-would pay t-that much" Tama looks surprised.  
"You don't know what I do for a job, you won't find it in ANY job center on Earth"  
"O-okay well what do you want me to do?"  
"Build, experiment, I don't realy care but occasionaly I'll ask for a few things off you, just in case so have a few missiles and things spare"  
"Okay, I can do that"  
"Right accomidation follow me" Struan heads for the elevator.  
Tama follows him and Orips.  
"Hold the 1 button to get here" Struan tells Tama and pushes the 1 button, "Don't worry about security in this place is, pretty much impenetrable, anything gets in it never gets out, unless we have to worry about you?"  
"Was there something you wanted to know about me?" Tama asks.  
"I don't know, just a load of offical stuff and why you have purple hair... you know menial things"  
"My hair colour... well it's died this way, my natural colour is white"  
"Realy ... bit like my mum" the doors open to a large open plan house area with a kitchen and a few room off to the left and right, "third door on your right make yourself at home, and if you need anything just ask"  
"Okay, thank you... is there anything else you want to know about me?"  
"Where you live, I assume you have personal possessions you want?"  
"Just a small apartment on fifth street, some of my possessions are there but the rest are in London and Paris, my parents got devorced when I was young"  
"Well we aren't going anywhere, exept me. I have to head everywhere but here most of the time" Struan mumbels to himself, "damn boss"  
"If you need my help with anything other than what you've told me please don't hesistate to ask" Tama says.  
"Same here, just ask, the only thing I'll not allow is sexual things from me or Orips. So more than one million a week... or was it a month... what did we agree a minute ago?"  
"We never agreed on anything and I would never dream of asking that from you or Orips... he looks a bit young for that kind of thing"  
"He's younger than he looks and my mind is WAY older than I look"  
"I will take your word on that"  
The phone rings, "perfect timing" Struan says sarcastically as he checks the phone, "another job in Germany, Orips you coming?"  
"Yep!" Orips says.  
"Tama? Or do you want to stay and familiarise yourself with the house?" Struan asks.  
"I can come along too if you think you'll need my help" Tama says.  
"Can he? Can he? Please!" Orips asks, puppy dog eyes.  
"It's his choice, but I think he should get his first taste of this world after being deprived of it for his life so far" Struan says.  
"I'll come too then, maybe I can test my goggles out properly for a change" Tama says.  
"What do thay do anyway?"  
"Well they act like goggles, allowing me to zoom in on a persific locations and analize it for people and weapons and such... I can't believe I was going to use them for cleaning toilets"  
"Struan, why you no have?" Orips asks.  
Struan laughs a little, "very clean toilets" he turns to Orips, "'cause Japan left and he hasn't built them"  
"Oh, you make Tama?"  
"If you want, I did kinda make these ones myself" Tama says.  
"Sorry to ruin the conversation but we have a gohst on the rampage ... oops just said to much" Struan says.  
"Your going after a ghost? This will be a challange" Tama says.  
"I no like ghosts" Orips says.  
"Oh almost forgot, hold still Tama" Struan says and injects a small chip, "for traking, I've got one so has Orips so you're not the only one"  
"Well that's handy then, so if Orips goes missing you always know where he is" Tama says.  
"Or I go missing or even you can't be too careful" Struan tells him.  
"That's true"  
"Japan have one too" Orips says.  
"I've been meaning to ask, is Japan a nickname for someone?" Tama asks.  
"No he's Japan... the country" Struan explains.  
"You mean there's a guy who... who is the country?" Tama asks.  
"We go now? I no like ghosts, get job over with soon please" Orips says.  
"Right lets go" Struan teleports them to some wilderness in Germany.  
"So this ghost is somewhere here?" Tama asks.  
Orips is holding a flash light.  
"Supposedly" Struan says.  
"What ghost, aru?" China asks from beside Struan.  
"What on earth are you doing in Germany, China? Struan asks.  
"China? That little boy?" Tama asks.  
"I will ignore that" China turns to Struan, "I came to get back what you took, aru"  
"Wow, I didn't take it I traded it" Struan tells him.  
"You WHAT!?"  
"He look mad" Orips says.  
"I can see that" Tama says.  
"I spoke to the dragons and traided the stone for something thay wanted" Struan tells China.  
"And what might that be?" China asks.  
"I don't want to talk about it" Struan glances at Orips.  
"Lucky for you that is the fifth time that stupid elder has lost it. So where is it now, aru?" China asks.  
"My boss has it, the bastard"  
"What do I need to do to see this bastard, aru?"  
"If you give us a hand I'll take you to him, no strings attached, he can deal with you then"  
"Done, I will make him an offer he cannot refuse if he knows what is good for him"  
"What might that offer be?"  
"It is figure of speech!"  
"The ghost?" Tama says.  
"You can't catch a ghost or sell it" Struan says.  
"No, I saw it, over there" Tama says.  
"You what? All we want to do with it is reason, you can't hurt a ghost"  
"You sure?" Otips asks.  
"Of course he's sure, if we give it what it wants it might be able to move on" Tama says.  
"Move on my ass, when a person dies thay cease to exist I should know this more than most" Struan says.  
"That's a rather bleak view you have on the afterlife" Tama says.  
"Don't ask how but I've experienced it several times now"  
"Okay, I won't"  
"The ghost, now!" China says.  
"We don't want to hurt you, even if we did we can't so calm down and talk to us!" Struan says.  
"He killed me, I want him dead" the ghost says.  
"Who killed you?" Struan asks.  
"Right... sorry Tama this is your problem, I don't care for your past, maybe you can do something to help him pass on?" Struan says.  
"What? But I've never met him in my life!" Tama tells Struan.  
Orips throws his flash light at the ghost.  
"You know if that was a poltergeist you could be dead now?" Struan tells Orips.  
Orips hides behind Struan.  
"Ai ya" China says.  
"I want him dead" the ghost says.  
"I'm afraid I can't let that happen" Struan says.  
"And why not?!" the ghost asks.  
"I'm too young to have killed you!" Tama protests.  
"He's my employee so his life is kind of my responsibility" Struan tells the ghost.  
"I get rid of him and I get to see your boss, aru?" China asks.  
"Or stop him being such an annoyance" Struan says.  
China pulls out a talasment, "let me see if I can still do this then" he throws it at the ghost, says something in Chinese and the ghost disappears, "there, happy now?"  
"Where is it and will it come back?" Struan asks.  
"Not if it knows what is good for it" China says.  
"But why did it think I" Tama has strange flash backs of WWII and sees himself shoot the ghost.  
"What is it?" Struan asks.  
"I-it's me... I killed him... but it wasn't me... i-it was some army general... here... he killed so many" Tama starts to cry.  
"It's okay, past lifes are hard to comprehend, I've had more than anyone could count" Struan tells him.  
"And me?" Orips asks.  
"I doubt you've had many considering you were born of magic?" Struan says.  
"Oh... okay" Orips says.  
"Are you okay to travel?" Struan asks Tama.  
Tama nods and Struan teleports them to outside his work building.  
"Top floor, third on the right, try not to get killed" Struan tells China.  
"Right, once I am done we are going to speak to the elder dragon" China says.  
"If you can still speak" Struan says.  
China heads inside. A few minets pass before China flies out of one of the windows and lands in front of them.  
"Like I told you" Struan says.  
China gets back up, "I am getting that stone back!" he runs back in.  
"When he stop?" Orips asks.  
"Maybe when my boss beats the crap out of him?" Struan says.  
"China our friend, no let boss do that!" Orips says.  
"Is he really that bad?" Tama asks.  
"You realy think I'd work for someone I can crush with my pinky finger?" Struan says.  
"I'll take that as a yes... maybe we should just take China to the dragons after your boss kicks him out the window again" Tama suggests.  
"If China is still alive" Struan says.  
China falls out of the next window over and lands in front of them.  
"Well?" Struan asks.  
Struan's boss, Deitry, follows and lands neatly next to China.  
"You know that's called theft?" Deitry asks.  
China gets up, "you stole it first!"  
"No, I bought it, he stole it blame him" he points to Struan.  
"Yeah I suppose" Struan says.  
"This gem belongs to the dragons and I am going to give it back to them!" China says.  
"No... you aren't" Struan's boss teleports the stone to his hand.  
"Ai ya!" China says.  
"I wouldn't get on the wrong side of him, he give me a run for my money and you'd be lucky to talk to the elder" Struan says.  
"The elder works for me" China takes a fighting stance.  
Tama has his goggles on, "I would listen to Struan if I were you, there is no way you can fight him"  
"I killed the elder if I remember correctly" Struan says.  
"What?" China says.  
"Such is the power of the spiret within me... whoever that might be?" Struan tells him.  
"It does not matter, I have to get that stone back! It has my old magic in it... why did i just say that!" China says.  
"If it's old why not move on" Struan seems to find some humar in that.  
"It is very powerful magic, in the wrong hands it can spell disaster. I was planning on destroying but then you took it" China says.  
"No it spells stone... s-t-o-n-e ... stone" Struan says.  
"What?" China asks.  
Struan laughs, "take a better veiw on the world the time of magic has long gone, not many have the ability left to even see this stone, you don't need to hide or distroy it"  
"And who is to say your boss will not misuse it" China says.  
"Boss what are you going to do with it?" Struan asks.  
"I was taking it to destroy it, weaken the dragons of old so new ones can be born" Deitry says.  
"That is what you were going to do... why did you not tell me to beginning with? Why kick me out of the window as soon as I entered?" China asks.  
"You came in trying to kill me and take my posetions what was a i meant to do?" Deitry asks.  
China goes quiet.  
"And so the oldest of us all is still to learn more, hah, who would have guessed?" Struan laughs.  
"That is not funny" China says.  
"You no good with computers"Orips says.  
"Na' I'm a total noob with them" Struan says.  
"No, China no good with computers" Orips says.  
"Oh okay" Struan says.  
"Maybe we should take China someplace to rest?" Tama says.  
"China stay with us?" Orips asks.  
"If he wants?" Struan says.  
"Fine" China turns to Deitry, "I am... sorry for disturbing you" he bows.  
"Just don't complain next time I send some one to do something in China" Deitry says.  
"As long as you tell me next time" China says.  
"Okay, Struan week off, can't do a thing before I replace the windows, that glass is realy hard to get out here" Deitry says.  
"Bye bye scary man!" Orips sings.  
"How about a holiday?" Struan suggests.  
"Holiday?" Orips asks.  
"I'm thinking Rome?" Struan says.  
"|Rome?" Tama says.  
"China get better in Rome" Orips asks.  
China takes out a piece of glass from his arm.  
"No China gets better in a hospital then Rome, how about it China?" Struan asks.  
"Okay, no doubt he will make me work to pay for the windows afterwards, aru" China says.  
"Hey China, do you like making coo coo clocks?" Deitry asks.  
"Can I not just assist Struan in a few jobs? I am sure my skills will be more valuable there than making coo coo clocks" China suggests.  
"Fine, fine, I'll have to deduct that from Struan's pay though" Deitry says.  
Struan pulls a face, "fine" he glares at China, "hate you"  
"I never said I would not punnish you for stealing the stone" China says.  
"Hosiptal now?" Orips asks.  
"Hey I'm losing money for you that's punishment enough any more and I might start fighting back" Struan threatens.  
"Do not expect me to hold back" China says.  
"They no listen now" Orips sighs.  
"I think China will be seeing the ground soon if we don't leave" Tama says.  
"Sorry got distracted" Struan teleports them to a hospital.


End file.
